Suffer Society
by xXViolet-FlamesXx
Summary: John moves to a new town from Washington state after his dad gets a promotion. He starts a new school gaining many friends who are misfits like him. He soon learns about a help group that anyone can come to for any problems they may be having. He finds out the entire school calls them the Suffer Society after them being "freaks" ; cheesey video game lingo ; possible lemon
1. A New Beginning or Game Over

Your name is Johnathan Egbert, or as most call you John. Your a 5'2" boy with black hair, pretty blue eyes and tiny buck teeth that would melt the heart of anyone. Today, is you first day at your new school. You're terrified, you don't know a single soul here. Sadly you had to move here from Washington State because of your fathers new job. You stand waiting at the bus stop. You look around. Everything looks like one of those weird Japense cartoons your neighbor back, and best friend, home use to watch. Every tree on your block was either a cherry blossom or dogwood tree.

The bus pulls up. You walk on sitting in the first empty seat you find next to someone. Sadly it's next to a not so nice looking boy. He's short like you, snow white hair, a black hoodie with what looks like a gray cancer symbol on it, skinny jeans ,red sneakers and also bright red soul piercing eyes. The boy glares at you, your realize your staring at him and turn away quickly.

"Why don't you take a picture. It'll last longer glasses." He spoke with a New Yorkish sounding accent.

_**Oh great my first insulting nickname. **_You thought to yourself.

"S-Sorry... you seemed angry... and i have a name."

"You must be new here right?"

"Yeah... I'm John Egbert. I just moved here from Washington state... What's your name?"

"Karkat Vantas." You put your hand out as he shakes it.

"Nice to meet you Karkat."

"Sorry if I was a dick. I had this long ass fight with my brother this morning and it's just bothering me."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"We just met!"

"I know but... back in Washington my best friend Jade... well I was basically her therapist. So I'm good with problems ya know?" Karkat gave a small smile.

"I'll be sure to remember that for the future." The bus stopped picking up a few more kids.

"Kk. Who'th the kid thitting in my theat?!"

Wow. He has a lisp? Hmm how different.

"Sorry Sollux. John do you mind scooting closer to me so Sollux can sit?"

"Not at all." You moved closer to Karkat and Sollux sat down.

"Tho your new?" The lispy blond asked. He had a pair of thick glasses and bi-colored eyes, he wore a t-shirt with a yellow Gemini symbol, black jeans and different colored sneakers. He looked quite different but who were you to judge?

"Yeah. he just moved here from Washington."

"Yeah. Sorry i was in your seat."

"Ah it'th fine. Jutht don't do it again."

"Oh of course... If you don't mind me asking."

"The lithp?"

"Oh... yeah sorry"

"It'th fine. When I was younger my brother wath playing on the thwing thet we uthe to have and he jumped off hit hith head and kicked me in the teeth. Now he'th got thith mental handicap and I have a lithp..."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"It'th okay. Were all over it. tho everythingth okay."

And now there was an awkward silence.


	2. You have gained the ability FRIENDSHIP

**A/N: Sorry this toke so long everyone! I was in a car accident last month and I kept having bad headaches. Everything's good now! So more story yay!**

John walked into school looking around as Karkat passed him.

"So Karkat anything I should know about this place?" Karkat smirked. John couldn't tell if this was a good or bad thing.

"Oh I've always wanted to do this!" He cleared his throat. "Lets do this shit Mean Girls style." He pulled John over to the bulletin board. "First up is activities, AV club and chess club are off-limits for you. That's basically social suicide for a newbie like you. Photography club, fundraising club, graphics guild, future writers of america project, anime club and art club are all borderline popular and unpopular. Anything sports related don't do." Karkat looks him over. "You'll be demolished." John chuckled looking at the board.

"What about the guidance group?"

"They disbanded. Besides everyone in that group was considered a freak. I should know." Karkat frowned. "Anyway. You got you clichés here. The Jocks, the Nerds, the Bandnerds-"

"There different?"

"Ever since we started winning band competitions. You got the Stoners, the hippies, the Uptight types, the glimmers ,the Brokens and some of the greatest people you will ever meet, aka me and my friends."

"Glimmers and Brokens?"

"The rich and the poor."

"Oh... so um where's the office?"

"Down the hall." John nodded walking off down the hall.

He walked up to the door labeled as "Office". He pulled the door open walking in. The receptionist looked up from her desk and smiled.

"Hello. Welcome to Stuckerton High! You must be Johnathan Egbert correct?" John nodded becoming nervous once more. "Let me call in your guide for the day and I'll print up your schedule!" The receptionist picked up her phone pressing a few buttons and spoke. "Hello please send David Strider to he main office."

"Really I don't need a guide. I'm sure i can find my way around the school just fine!" You reassured.

"Oh no no. We insist. Plus it helps the students socialize with one another." She turned to her computer pressing keys quickly and stood walking into the other room. She walked back in handing you two papers. "Here you go. The top sheet is your schedule ,a locker number with the combination and the bottom page is for your teachers to sign off that you showed up for the class and they notified you of the material for the current lessons. Once its completed please bring it back."

"Thank you!" She smiled.

"You can go wait in the hall for David if you like." You nod turn to the door. You opened it quickly.

*WHACK*

"AH shit!" You quickly close the door looking to see a blond boy sitting on the floor covering his eyes. His hand was frantically moving along the floor. You looked down noticing shades and quickly picked them up handing them to him. You knelt as he slipped the glasses on. You picked up the scattered books around him.

"I'm so sorry!" You handed him the books as he sneered.

"Whatever dude. Are you the kid I'm suppose to show around?"

**'Oh great first impression you jackass! Your first 20 minutes and you've already harmed someone your suppose to get to know!' **You thought to yourself.

"yes... I'm John Egbert." The blond held his fist out.

"Dave Strider." You bumped his fist. "Your not use to that at all are you?"

"Not at all actually!" You chuckled nervously as Dave smirked.

"Ah we can get you us to it quickly. Can i see your schedule?" You handed it over as he scanned it. "Well you got Homeroom, 2nd period and lunch with me. So will see each other quite a bit. And we have 4th period in the classrooms next to each other so we can walk to lunch together." You smiled at the fact you could have a new friend. Maybe this day wasn't going to be complete shit like you thought? Dave kept talking as your drown his words out. Come to think of it you actually get to have a good look at him.

Tall blond, 6ft at least, mirror shades, red and white long-sleeve t-shirt with record symbol ,black skinny jeans. You look up at his face noticing he has a beanie on, he also has small black gages with tiny lip rings to match. He was actually pretty damn cute.

"John?"

"huh!" You snap out of your trance.

"Did you hear me?"

"No what did you say?"

"Do you want me to show you around or go straight to class?"

"Show me around I guess?"

"Alright well follow me then." He started walking as he spoke. "Alrighty everyone we would like to remind you to keep your hands and feet in the vehicle at all times. Stuckerton High home of the mighty trolls is not held reliable if any of the rules result in injury if not followed correctly."

For the rest of the day Dave showed you around, you two become friends quickly. You learned he lives with his older brother whose apparently big on the internet or something? Dave's also into the rave type scene along with metal and rock which you happen to enjoy. Next thing you both knew you were telling each other your life story. You came to a conclusion.

This new school is gonna be great!

**Dave Strider** has joined the group **(FRIENDS) **

**John **has gained the ability **FRIENDSHIP**


End file.
